1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tricycles and more particularly to motorized tricycles.
2. Prior Art
Generally tricycles can be categorized into two types. The first is the so-called inclined front frame tricycle whose front and rear frames are movably coupled axially in the longitudinal direction of the tricycle. The other type is one whose front and rear frames comprise an integral body such that the front frame cannot be moved independently of the rear frame.
These prior-art tricycles have a common structure wherein the center of the front frame is aligned with the center of the rear frame on a straight axial line such that the distance between the two rear wheels or the lateral width of the rear frame is equally divided to the right and to the left side of the center of the tricycle by the center line of the front frame. As result of the center line of the front frame lying along the center line of the rear frame, the driver of the tricycle while standing with his feet on the ground off of the tricycle and pushing the tricycle while holding the handle bars sometimes inadvertently hits his leg against the rear frame or rear wheel. Such a tendency is particularly noticeable with the tricycle whose rear wheels have a wide tread to increase riding stability and/or increase loading area.